The instant invention relates generally to skis and more specifically it relates to a ski alarm and locator.
When a person is skiing on deep powder snow or in a wooded area in winter it is difficult to locate a ski when the ski comes off a boot and either buries itself into deep powder snow or runs into the woods. Another problem is ski theft. When a skier removes and stores the skis when not in use, it is difficult to secure the skis. These situations are not desirable so, accordingly, they are in need of improvement.